New Order Debut Video Script
SCENE 1 A caramel black woman with an afro, wearing a white dress is shown standing in a menagerie. Black Woman: Hi, I'm Oprah Winfrey. I was working the corner three months ago when I was attacked by an uneutered dog. It left me with a broken leg and five stitches. Did you know that 1 out of every 3 dogs is uneutered? And that internationally, 60% of uneutered dogs will attack a human? So, get your dogs neutered today at Oprah Winfrey's Neutering Menagerie! SCENE 2 Part 1 Nurses escort a vampiress from a stairway to the entrance of a bedroom, where a doctor greets her. Doctor (something like this or better, some improvising): Welcome, it is always a pleasure to bring new blood into the world. This is my (#) birthing so far. Where are you from, (Germany, Russia, or the Netherlands)? (and then adds a funny comment) The nurses lead the woman to a place next to her bed, where she sits with her legs open, and a male vampire, her brother who is there for her support, greets her. (Adding vampiric improvisional support line) Part 2 The doctor and nurses make preparations. The doctor makes a funny comment. The male vampire assures her that he is there for her support. In a stressed voice, the vampiress says: I feel it coming! The Male vampire: You can do it, you were such a strong girl in our childhood (+ improvising) Part 3 The vampiress begins to breathe heavily. The doctor orders the male vampire to squeeze her hand, although he is hesitant at first, and tries to tell the doctor that she doesn't need him to. The doctor reaches down and makes another funny comment as the nurses tell the vampiress to push. Part 4 The doctor stops and makes a humorous but fearful expression (partly based on an expression from a classic vampire or horror movie), then runs away. The vampire child rises out with a sad face, and the nurses run away. SCENE 3 In a small farm/farming town, in a shed, 4 farmers sit together, including a PC farmer. They talk about the terror and destruction caused by the Werewolf, and how if they knew who he was before transformation, they would exterminate him. The conversation about the werewolf ends, and they start talking about a young man who ran away to live in the woods, (or something like that) (who was a relative, someone well known to the town, or an urban legend for some non-werewolf related reason). (They either decide to hunt him down for the sake of finding him for lack of anything to do, to find out if the legend is true, or because they decide that he is the major suspect for beeing the werewolf). SCENE 4 Part 1 The vampiress and vampire baby walk through the forest of her brother's yard and through a larger forest, making stereotypical vampire mother and child conversation. Part 2 Not too far away from where the vampiress and vampire baby are walking, in the forest, the group of farmers is walking (with whispering improvisional conversation) and find a trail of (some kind of food or something gross). They can see a man in ragged clothing in the distance, and dash forward with a cloud of dust left behind them, then they are shown running from the side, and then they are shown tailing him. Part 3 The man in ragged clothing is shown running. Part 4 The group of farmers corner the man in ragged clothing. Part 5 Farmer: (improvisonal line based on the circumstances of the man in ragged clothing, or the suspicion that he is the werewolf) The man in ragged clothing transforms into the werewolf. Farmer: (improvisional lines of shock and threats) A farmer draws his machete. Part 6 A hunter and his sidekick approach the crowd. Hunter: Stop! I was sent here by the (governing body). I am an experienced hunter (of wolves or supernatural creatures). I have been one since (some humorous tragic event involving wolves or supernatural creatures). Sidekick (with some improvision): Yeah! Yeah!... The hunter says something very insulting and threatened to the werewolf, provoking him to attack and kill him. His sidekick finds his crossbow on the ground next to his bones, and picks it up and starts misfiring at the werewolf, (with a vengeful improvisional line) and is killed by the werewolf. The farmers slowly walk away. The werewolf runs away. SCENE 5 Part 1 During their walk, the vampiress and her child come to the end of the forest and see the ruins. They can see the werewolf in them. Part 2 The werewolf is eating and resting in the ruins. Part 3 Vampiress (with some improvision): Look at him, how he is like us, isolated and feared by the mortals, except he knows no one of his own kind. I think we should get to know him. The vampire baby runs to the ruins to confront the werewolf and is killed. (sobbing) Vampiress (with some improvision): He killed my baby! How could he even do such a thing!? Part 4 The vampiress sits in front of her brother crying and telling him what happened, inside his mansion. SCENE 6 Part 1 The male vampire rushes out of his back door and through his yard. Part 2 The male vampire makes a dramatic entrance into the ruins, where he finds the werewolf resting. Part 3 The werewolf and vampire fight. The vampire gets the most damage, and (in his mind, requiring voice acting) realizes that the the werewolf has stake-like claws. Vampire (with some improvision): I refuse to be defeated so easily! My kin will be avenged! When we meet again, it will be your demise! The vampire runs away. SCENE 7 Part 1 A bald caucasian man with a thick black mustache, wearing a black outfit is shown in front of an audience. Bald man (with improvision if necessary): Hello everyone. Welcome to...The Doctor Phil Show. Today we are going to be discussing and exploiting punk teenagers. The first teen we will bring on the show will be______(not sure what we will name him yet). Part 2 In black and white, a punk teenager is shown in an empty or underfurnished room, geturing and cursing, while a narrarator speaks. Narrarator: This is____, a punk teenager. He was expelled from school for selling marujuana plants that he carried in his pockets. He has also been caught stealing ladies' underwear from gas stations and uploading videos to Youtube of him instigating chicken fights. Part 3 Dr. Phil: Come on out____! The punk walks up to Dr. Phil and shakes his ass and farts in his face. Dr. Phil: (improvisional line) Dr. Phil (with some improvision): Today I have decided to welcome Oprah Winfrey on to the show as a special guest. Oprah Wifrey walks on to the stage and sits next to Dr. Phil. Oprah greets the audience,who cheer. Oprah (with improvision): Thank you, thank you, it is always a pleasure to be on the Dr. Phil Show and do whatever I can to help him. >.> Audience: ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Oprah: What is the subject of today Philly? (names a variety of innapropriate and odd subjects) Dr. Phil: The theme of today is punk teens. This is___. Punk teen (with some improvision): That's right, I'm a badass. I do whatever I feel like doing and I don't care what anyone thinks. Dr. Phil and Oprah ask him several questions and get into a heated discussion together, leading to a violent argument. Part 4 Dr. Phil and Oprah box each other, and Dr. Phil pulls out a godsword or whip and specials her. Oprah, right before she dies: I loved you. Oprah's bones fall to the ground,and red eggs are shown next to them, that the birthing doctor picks up. Dr. Phil (with improvision): I guess I really overdid it, but at least now I'll be the popular television host! Birthing Doctor: What's this, eggs? I'm a billionaire! Part 5 Dr. Phil notices the werewolf standing outside of the ring. Dr. Phil (with some improvision): Oh, a doggy. Come here doggy. The werewolf steps into the ring and fights and kills Dr. Phil As he falls, Dr. Phil: Uneutered! The Punk teen steps into the ring: I'm going to enjoy this. The Werewolf kills the punk teen. SCENE 8 The vampire stands upon a hill laughing maniacally and wields a glowing power. Credits roll: 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　